The Two Recruiters
by Striking Shadow
Summary: The Dark Knight calls up to two new recruits for their new team for their sidekicks/teenage heroes called Young Justice. They agreed, they also happen to live at the Wayne Manor. See what happens when the team gets these new team members recommend from Batman,himself, from two teenage girls, yeah, girls but special girls. What will happen? ... This is what their lives like...


**Jenny's POV****  
**

" I NEVER WANTED THIS LIFE,BRUCE!" I yelled at batman, the most admired superhero and owner of Wayne tech but to me the biggest dickhead in the whole world.

"No one chooses their life, Jennifer. Also, it was your decision to join Young Justice" he calmly replied to me.

"Don't you dare put words in my mouth, Bruce," I pointed a finger at him."It was my choice and I said yes but not to be nag all day and look over like a piece of shit." I gritted my teeth as my hazel eyes pieced through his cool blue ones.

"What the hell you two! Stop arguing! God!" Bruce and I looked at the direction of the new voice: Wally. But-poor guy- the minute he saw that the idiot I was yelling at was The Dark Knight, his eyeballs grew to the size of tennis balls.

"Oh God... I'm fucked," Wally cussed quietly.

"Forget it Bruce. I'm going to bed," I said, not caring that I'm dropping the topic and showing attitude to him. But as I retreated to the heaven of sleep, Bruce had to drag me to the Hell of Nagging.

"I'm not done with you, Jennifer. Tell me now why you just ranted that you never wanted this life; explain yourself young lady-"

I cut him when I heard that

"Don't you dare call me a lady. I'm wild and are curtly and fancy. And you want me to explain myself? Ok. I hate being a super hero-" Bruce's and Wally's eyes widen with surprise and I heard some gasps from the hall so I'm guessing the whole group is eavesdropping. Well then let there be a show I thought as a evil smirk came on my lips.

"I can't have a normal life. I will always have the terror that someday someone will know who I truly am. I can't trust people. I can't go to school, I have to be homeschooled by you. Yeah, I meet awesome people and have the best of the best friends-" I turned to the hall and use my power to push everyone out of the shadows. I was right- there stood Dick, Aqualad,Artemis, Superboy, and Meagan.  
All of them tried to hide on the shadows but-my powers are so awesome- I use the wind to pick their feet off the ground and floated them to the 2 couches that were in front of me and Bruce.

"Eeeeekkkkk! Jen! Let me walk now. You know I don't like levitating," Artemis waved her arms frantically in the air and tried to control herself but I made the air around them zero gravity. So in others words they were floating as if you were in space. When all of them were above the couch I slowly let them go and dropped them gently on the couches. I pointed at the open seat at Wally and he walked WALKED to the couch. I looked around the room looking for her. A shadow darted away and landed in front of me.

" Sit, Jazz," I asked gently. Jasmine is my best friend since 6th and my partner in here. We enter YJ at the day day, hour,minute- damnit we entered together. Why? 1) We ran away and needed a home and 2) I have powers and jasmine knows 3 types of martial arts. Her ocean-blue eyes looked at me as my breeze made her short curly brown hair waved gracefully over her shoulder . My brown elbow-length wavy hair sways every moment since a breeze is always around me. She taller than me- me being a 5-foot-2 and she's being 5-foot -4- and looked over to me with concern: she knows how bad these fights with Bats can get. She slightly nodded her head, giving me the sign. I raised my hand and she raised off the ground.

"Now, what are you two fighting about." She looked at Bruce and me, trying to find a clue of the reason but nothing was spotted; one thing that me and the bats have in common: we mask our feelings as good as rocks.

"These guys make my day, Batman. I wanted friends like that. But in a different situation. And the number one reason I hate being a superhero- you took me away from my family, my friends, my life."

**Jazz's POV **

After Jenny's big rant, the room was silent. Jenny excused herself to the room. I wanted to come make sure that's she's fine, I mean we are both were kicked-out from our home once her parents found out about her powers and that my parents found out about what I learn; deadly material arts; 7 types.

For anyone who doesn't know this, I'm 13, she's 14. She started to get her powers; which are just plain cool, she controls wind, levitating, etc. That made her parents decide to kick her out, because of fear.

I on the other hand, I was always bullied as a young child because people were jealous of my natural brown hair with my ocean-blue eyes(what Jenny calls my eye color). So, after one day someone pushed me which started a fight, and our city is kinda of messed up not that bad though, I suffered sever damage. After I left the hospital, I decided to learn material arts and I thought it was so cool and fun so I continued with my training. What I didn't know was that my teacher was bad-ass like horrid, and planned on using me as a weapon, so since I know how to kill and all and I'm pretty smart and all now. My parents and feared me once they knew and that's how I ended here with my best friend.

We lived from two near by towns, I lived in Hacienda Heights (HH for short), which was 15 minutes away from La Puente where we both went to middle school, which we had to leave and now is being homeschooled by Alfred. Oh forgot to mention how did we actually end up in Gotham, so umm short thing because you also need Jennifer's side of the story. Batman called in Jenny, finding out her powers because he's the worlds best detective. She considered it and I said hey why not, yet I wasn't allowed to come so Jenny "convinced" him to let me come as well. That's what caused Jenny to start that rant and all , when he asked her to join the Fudging amazing "Young Justice Team"

Anyways she told me, she'll be alright, and she knew that I wanted to talk with the team.

We are all at Mount Justice, Jenny used the I don't what's it called thing to go back to the manor, where we are staying, we share a room.

" Hey sorry about that, she doesn't mean anything, but we do have a mind of our own so hey that's how she uses hers." I tell everyone. Batman left to his study after this, because there's no point I'm fighting in 1 in the fudging morning.

"No worries, but I never seen anyone talk to Mr. Bruce Wayne like that.." Wally saids trying to act cool.

"That was pretty scary" Meagan replies.

"I know," Artemis shouts from the couch next to Wally.

" I know huh, but cool," Wally saids after Artemis.

" Yeah, well no one should talk to Bruce like that," Dick saids walking into the room from the fucking shadows, with his arms crossed above his chest.

"Anyways, Imma go check on Jenny." I announce.

" Okay good bye, nice meeting you by the way " Artemis shouts as I start to walk away. Dick is following me out to that thing that I don't know teleports you back to your wanted destination, for me it's the manor.

I see Jennifer sitting down on a seat in the Bat Cave. so this is where that machine leaves us, better than outside the front door. I came up behind her, because of freaking ninja skills or should I say murderous skills.

"Hey Jenny, you okay?!" I shout into her ears. She turns around quickly and pokes me in the stomach. OOMPH, I fell on the ground, stupid reflexes doesn't help me, when Jenny does something to me, like at school when she jumps out of no where attacks me with a hug.

"SORRY?! JAZZ, BUT DON'T DO THAT" Jenny apologizes as I get up and rub my poor tummy.

" Whatever, stupid reflexes don't help me and I practical was trained to make sure to not get hurt, hmm anyways, you know me and I want an answer, for why everyone had to wake up at 1 in the morning by Bruce and your "conversation." I tell her, giving her my " I'm your best friend, partner-in-crime TELL ME" glare.

"I DON'T KNOW, FREAKING BRUCE HAS TO UGH... I NEVER WANTED TO BE A SUPERHERO, BUT STILL... UGH..." Jenny yells as she pulls on her hair.

I start to walk up to Jenny, but her anger bets the best of her... as I place my hands on her... she breaks down and Dick who is behind us sees this. OOMPH! O fell, on the ground and I don't see whats happening anymore, I just know that... my BEST FRIEND/PARTNER-IN-CRIME/ALMOST KINDA OF SISTER NOW HURT ME...

- _This is co-written by my partner-in-crime Silver Bullet, from WattPad, she is writing it there, we had this idea and let's see if love this as much as we do ~ Striking Shadow - - Jazz and Jenny (their names not to be revealed, are from us) not from D.C Comics, the other characters belong to DC Comics-_

_~ Love you all, my fellow mates, and please leave a review, follow, favorite this story :) _


End file.
